1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a flexible display apparatus and a display method thereof, and more particularly, to a flexible display apparatus which includes a display which can have its shape changed, and a display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various kinds of display apparatuses have been developed. In particular, display apparatuses, such as television (TVs), personal computers (PCs), laptops, tablet PCs, mobile phones, and MP3 players, are widely used to such an extent that they can be found in most households.
In order to meet consumer demands for new functions and new forms of displays, an effort to develop new forms of displays is ongoing. One result of this effort is a next generation display apparatus in the form of a flexible display apparatus.
The flexible display apparatus is a display apparatus that can be deformed into different shapes and configurations.
The flexible display apparatus can be deformed by a force that is applied by a user, and thus the flexible display apparatus may be used for various purposes. For instance, the flexible display apparatus may be used as a mobile phone, a tablet PC, an electronic album, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and an MP3 player.
The flexible display apparatus has flexibility unlike existing display apparatuses. Considering this characteristic, there is a need for a method of applying a bending gesture as an input method for a flexible display apparatus.